Humanistic management
Lo humanistic management è un approccio alla pratica manageriale fondato sulla tradizione dell'umanesimo europeo, una visione di management alternativa, in molti aspetti contrapposta, a quella taylorista. Come scrive Mario Morcellini nella postfazione del volume "Le nuove frontiere della cultura d'impresa": la "proposta dello humanistic management nasce in opposizione alla catena di montaggio di stampo taylor-fordista". Peculiarità I suoi tratti essenziali possono essere rintracciati nell'accorta combinazione tra razionalità ed emotività, nell'equilibrio fra morale individuale ed etica collettiva, nella cura di ciascuno verso il proprio autosviluppo e verso gli altri e, soprattutto, nella metadisciplinarietà. Lo strumento principale di cui si avvale è infatti l'apertura verso ambiti che l'impresa ha sempre considerato a sé estranei (come la filosofia, la poesia, il cinema, il teatro), ma anche alle nuove frontiere dischiuse dalle tecnologie dell'informazione e della comunicazione, dal networking multimediale, dalla business television. Rapporto con lo Scientific Management Lo humanistic management si contrappone volutamente allo scientific management. Quest'ultimo affonda le sue radici nei libri di Adam Smith e nella rivoluzione industriale inglese, ed ha avuto il merito di rappresentare un punto di vista precipuo, specificatamente caratterizzato, con una straordinaria capacità costruttivistica e interpretativa della realtà e dell'esperienza organizzativa. A livello della produzione, i riferimenti sono stati la serialità, la standardizzazione, la specializzazione del lavoro e delle mansioni, ossia il taylorismo. A livello dello scambio, il mercato di massa e l'orientamento al prodotto e alla quantità. Le organizzazioni ispirate e gestite attraverso la prospettiva paradigmatica dello scientific management si pongono come soggetti collettivi chiusi, con una forte capacità previsiva e una visione lineare/sequenziale del processo decisionale. Il modello comunicazionale è quello, one-way, “ricevuto-passo”, anzi “ricevuto-chiudo”; le soluzioni tecnologiche sono quelle standardizzabili e da incorporare in un prodotto stabilizzato per il suo ciclo di vita commerciale. Molte innovazioni possibili vengono trascurate, non solo per ragioni commerciali, ma anche produttive (sono extrastandard). L'attitudine culturale è quella del conformismo alle soluzioni stabilite come le più efficienti e che vengono capitalizzate come "best practices", ovvero "il modo migliore di fare le cose" (una attitudine dunque strutturalmente contraria a qualsiasi processo di cambiamento e di innovazione). Appare evidente l'inadeguatezza di un tale procedere a fronte di un mondo “complesso”, vale a dire plurale, nonché in rapido e continuo mutamento nel tempo e nello spazio remoto e di prossimità. Origini e sviluppo Lo humanistic management nasce intorno agli anni ottanta. Inizialmente si connota come un particolare aspetto di quella che è più generalmente definita scuola delle "relazioni umane" e sottolinea la necessità di portare un punto di vista psicosociologico all'interno delle organizzazioni. Alcuni testi fondativi sono i seguenti: Allen, Robert F (1980) Beat the system! McGraw-Hill, New York; Argyris, Chris (1986) Strategy, change and defensive routines Pitman, London; Fisher, Roge & Ury, William (1986) Getting to Yes Hutchinson Business, London; French, Wendell L & Bell, Cecil H (1984) Organization development (3rd ed) Prentice-Hall, Englewood Cliffs; Handy, Charles B (1985) Understanding organizations (3rd ed) Penguin, London; Herbst, Philip G (1976) Alternatives to hierarchies Martinus Nijhoff, Leiden. Ma è soprattutto a partire dalla seconda metà degli anni novanta che lo humanistic management assume caratteristiche proprie e si afferma a livello globale. Pur assumendo aspetti specifici nei diversi contesti nazionali, tutte le sue "versioni" sono connotate dall'esigenza di riportare le persone al centro dell'attenzione, di rovesciare le gerarchie, di ridare senso e significato al lavoro attraverso un processo di generazione individuale e collettiva di sensoKarl E. Weick 1995, Sensemaking in Organizations, Sage e 2001, Making Sense of the Organization, Blackwell.. Così sintetizza questi sviluppi Domènec Melé: "According to the origin of the word "humanism" and the concept of humanitas where the former comes from, management could be called humanistic when its outlook emphasizes common human needs and is oriented to the development of human virtue, in all its forms, to its fullest extent. A first approach to humanistic management, although quite incomplete, was developed mainly in the middle of the 20th century. It was centered on human motivations. A second approach to humanistic management sprang up in the 80''s and centered on organizational culture. This implied a wider approach to the human condition while taking into account the influence of culture on behaviors and decision-making, but it is incomplete, too. There is a third approach to humanistic management, which is still emerging, that considers a business enterprise as a real community of persons. That means promoting unity and favoring the acquisition of human virtues. This humanistic management approach is a real challenge in order to achieve a higher moral quality in management, human virtues among people and more efficient organizations".. Domènec Melé, The Challenge of Humanistic Management, JOURNAL OF BUSINESS ETHICS Volume 44, Number 1, 2003. Da segnalare nel 1998 la nascita in Germania dello Institut für Humanistisches Management, che rivendica con forza la centralità etica della persona umana che deve essere considerata non come mero costo ma come fattore indispensabile di creazione del valore. Molto attivo negli ultimi anni anche The Humanistic Management Network, cui aderiscono personalità accademiche internazionali. Diffusione in Italia In Italia i principi dello humanistic management si sono sviluppati attorno alla rivista HamletPiero Trupia (Cento Talleri di verità, Mediascape edizioni, 2005) scrive: “Il progetto era di creare una rivista bimensile dal titolo Hamlet-Bimestrale di riflessione sui paradossi del nostro tempo, editore AIDP (Associazione Italiana Direttori del Personale), campo d'intervento le problematiche del post-industriale. Hamlet è rimasta in vita sette anni, dal marzo 1997 al luglio 2003. Ha fatto tendenza, ha influito sull'evoluzione della cultura delle risorse umane e dell'organizzazione aziendale.” Una contestualizzazione di questi eventi nel quadro dello sviluppo della formazione manageriale italiana l'ha fornita Rosamaria Sarno nel dossier formazione pubblicato su L'Impresa (5/2006), che si è anche occupata del tema della rilettura di Shakespeare in chiave manageriale (o la lettura shakespeariana dell'impresa). Tale linea di lavoro fu aperta negli Stati Uniti da Kenneth Adelman, autore, insieme all'ex CEO Loockheed Norman R. Augustine, del libro "Shakespeare in Charge: The Bard's Guide to Leading and Succeeding on the Business Stage" (1999). A tale volume ne seguirono altri nel mondo manageriale anglosassone ("Power Plays: Shakespeare's Lessons in Leadership and Management", di John O. Whitney, 2000; Paul Corrigan, "Shakespeare on Management"). Lo humanistic management italiano si è quindi formalizzato con la pubblicazione, nel 2004, di un Manifesto realizzato utilizzando una variante originale del metodo Delphi da un team di esperti di management (Piero Trupia, Paolo Costa, Andrea Notarnicola, Enrico Bertolino) e di docenti universitari (Domenico De Masi, Enzo Rullani, Duccio Demetrio, Pino Varchetta, Francesco Varanini). La ricerca è curata da Marco Minghetti e Fabiana Cutrano. Sono quindi seguiti successivi approfondimenti portati avanti attraverso iniziative articolate, come rubriche e inchieste speciali, realizzate per alcune riviste (L'Impresa, diretta da Francesco Bogliari, e Persone e conoscenze di Francesco Varanini). Il Manifesto dello humanistic management è stato utilizzato in studi sulla creatività e la qualità del lavoroPer un nuovo stile di managerialità, Vega, Aprile 2005, anche di istituzioni come NOMISMA e CISL. Nel 2006, esce il volume Nulla due volte. Il management attraverso la poesia di Wislawa Szymborska, che affronta il problema della ricerca di modalità innovative ed interdisciplinari di interpretare l'impresa, mediante la scelta di venticinque poesie della poetessa polacca premio Nobel, ognuna accompagnata da una foto ed un percorso di senso, arricchiti dai contributi di personalità che operano con ruoli di primo piano in campi diversissimi (dalla politica alla cinematografia, dalla filosofia alla musica) alternati a quelli di dirigenti ed imprenditori. Nello stesso anno, esce la traduzione italiana di The Medici Effect, il bestseller americano di Frans Johansson (Università di Harvard) sulle nuove forme di creatività aziendale, le cui radici sono individuate nelle pratiche interdisciplinari della Corte rinascimentale medicea. Nella postfazione Johansson discute delle affinità fra lo humanistic management "made in Italy" e la sua visione della creatività. Sul campo aziendale invece, i principi vengono integrati con il saggio Dalla prescrizione alla narrazione''In "Diversività. Come fanno la differenza le aziende di successo", a cura di Fontana A. e Quaglia A. M., Guerini 2006 da in un volume miscellaneo dedicato alle pratiche più innovative di gestione, formazione e sviluppo del personale. Inoltre la Scuola Mattei di Eni, uno dei più prestigiosi istituti internazionali di studi economici, inserisce lo humanistic management nei programmi dei suoi master. La Fondazione Cini pubblica ''Management education and humanities, una raccolta di saggi scritti da studiosi internazionali coordinata da Pasquale Gagliardi e Barbara Czarniawska-Joerge, complessivamenti mirati a sottolineare la fondamentale importanza di riportare i manager ad una educazione improntata a contenuti e valori umanistici. Dal settembre 2006 l'Università di Pavia istituisce la prima cattedra italiana formalmente intitolata allo humanistic management . Viene in seguito pubblicato il volume collettivo Le Aziende InVisibili (Scheiwiller, 2008), a cura di Minghetti con novantanove coautori, che propone una rilettura ambientata nel mondo aziendale delle Città invisibili di Italo Calvino. Dal libro nasce anche un blog collettivo per NOVA100-Il Sole 24 Ore. Nel 2009 viene fondata l'Associazione The Renaissance Link che si riconosce nei valori e nella proposta metodologica dello Humanistic Managementcfr. in particolare punto 8 del Manifesto associativo. Note Bibliografia * Hamlet,Bimestrale sui paradossi del nostro tempo. AIDP 1997-2003 * Francesco Varanini, Romanzi per i manager, Marsilio 2000 * Marco Minghetti, L'impresa shakespeariana, Etas, 2002 * Marco Minghetti e Fabiana Cutrano (a cura di) Manifesto dello Humanistc Management, Etas, 2004 * Lauro Venturi, L'educazione sentimentale del manager, Guerini e Associati 2005 * Cisl - Relazione della Segreteria Nazionale APQ al 2º Congresso", Firenze 20-22 maggio 2005 * Nicola Gairain, Humanistic management: navigazioni e stazioni di frontiera, Persone e Conoscenze n.7, Febbraio 2005 * Il "marchio Bologna" elemento strategico di sviluppo per le imprese del territorio e La cultura come elemento di sviluppo economico nella città di Bologna, di Barbara da Rin, Coordinatore Area Servizi Pubblici e cultura di Nomisma, Giugno 2005 * Marco Minghetti, Fabiana Cutrano, Nulla due volte. Il management attraverso le poesie di Wislawa Szymborska, Milano, Scheiwiller, 2006 * Andrea Notarnicola, Televisione e teatro in azienda, Milano, Etas, 2006 * Francesco Varanini, Leggere per lavorare bene, Marsilio 2007 * Frans Johansson, L'effetto Medici, Etas 2006 * Marco Minghetti & The Living Mutants Society, Le Aziende InVisibili, Libri Scheiwiller, 2008 * Enrico Cerni, Dante per i manager. La Divina Commedia in azienda, Sole-24 ore, 2010 * Francesco Morace, Giovanni Lanzone, "Verità e bellezza. Una scommessa per il futuro dell'Italia", Nomos 2010 * Ernst Von Kimakowitz, Michael Pirson, Heiko Spitzeck, Claus Dierksmeier, Wolfgang Amann "Humanistic Management in Practice (Humanism in Business Series)", Palgrave Macmillan Dec 2010 * Marco Minghetti, "L'intelligenza collaborativa. verso la social organization", EGEA, 2013 Collegamenti esterni * http://www.human.or.at/ * http://www.ahpweb.org/rowan_bibliography/chapter18.html * http://www.humanetwork.org/ * http://www.seiofbluemountain.com/upload/product/201001/1263266857zmq06n8k.pdf * Humanistic Management Education – Concluding Observations and Suggestions, Parson, 2010 Voci correlate * Taylorismo * Wislawa Szymborska Fonti * Categoria:Gestione d'azienda Categoria:Umanismo Categoria:Umanesimo